


VID: Beating like a drum

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Death, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, only slightly AU, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't forget the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Beating like a drum

**Details:** Supernatural | 3.05 | "Beating like a drum" by Eskimo Joe | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/75116.html)  
**Watch:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/25509583) (Password: drumming)  
**Download:** 43mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?8niswhlaak67da7)

Password: drumming

**Author's Note:**

> I started to make this vid because I wanted to use that end shot of Jess in Bloody Mary. Figures that I only ended up using perhaps one second of that clip. However, I like how this vid turned out. I like playing around with the themes of life and death and everything in between and well, Supernatural is pretty good for playing with those things.


End file.
